meerkatskalaharifandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Dog Whiskers
Information Groups: Whiskers Dominant: Yes, of the Whiskers Date of birth: 6 of december of 2003 Date of death: 28 of april of 2008 Cause of death: hit by a car Subordinate Female Rocket Dog (VWF060) was born on December 6, 2003 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Flower, the dominant female, and her father was Yossarian, the dominant male of the group at that time. She was born with three litter-mates with two sisters Kinkaju(VWF059) and Super Furry Animal(VWF062) and one brother named Ragga Muffin(VWM061). Rocket Dog and her siblings were the fourth ever surviving litter born to Flower. Her mother gave birth to another litter shortly after Rocket Dog's in February and than her uncle Zaphod overthrew Yossarian and became the long-term dominant male. Rocket Dog's litter survived to become teenagers. Their mother gave birth to a new litter. Rocket Dog's sister Kinkaju kidnapped her little brother Mitch and carried him away from the burrow. Rocket Dog was one of the other teenagers who helped her. Luckily for everyone, their older brother Shakespeare brought the young pup back to the burrow. Rocket Dog, her brother and two sisters survived to adulthood. Her brother began to rove and her sister Supper Furry Animal began to mate with rovers. In late 2004 the Whiskers split, only seven meerkats were in Flower's group while all the others were in the splinter led by Super Furry Animal. The two groups rejoined soon after with Flower taking dominance again. Her brother Ragga Muffin disappeared on May 7, 2005 while roving. In August 19, 2005 her sister Super Furry Animal was evicted from the group along with niece De La Soul. Super Furry Animal and De La Soul returned to the group. Her sister Kinkaju was evicted by Flower on August 24, 2005 but Kinkaju also returned to the group. Flower gave birth to her ninth litter of four pups. Rocket Dog's younger sister Armanita Ditch and her sister Kinkaju were both pregnant on December 7, 2005 but both aborted on December 28, 2005. January 22, 2006 Super Furry Animal and Mozart were evicted then Flower evicted Kinkaju on January 24, 2006. Kinkaju returned to the group. Rocket Dog was among the subordinates that were never evicted from the group. Her sister Super Furry Animal disappeared after being evicted on July 29, 2006. Her father Yossarian left the group along with his son, Rocket Dog's younger brother, Zarathustra on July 4, 2006 and trailed the Lazuli group and managed to briefly join them until they were attacked by Lazuli males. Zarathustra returned to the group but Yossarian died on July 9, 2006. Rocket Dog's last suvriving litter-mate sister Kinkaju was evicted along with Mozart, De La Soul and Armanita Ditch on August 25, 2006 and formed the Starsky group. Whiskers leader The Whiskers were at their most largest and the mighty mob but soon split into two halves on December 3, 2006. One half was led by Flower while the other half need an established leader. Rocket Dog was among the oldest females in the splinter group and with no sign of Flower, she took leadership of the group along with her younger brother Mitch. Rocket Dog was pregnant for the first time by then. Leadership of the group was not so glamorous for Rocket Dog and she struggled at first. Soon, the strain of her new found leadership began took its toll on her. She gave birth to a premature pup above ground, VWP114 . The little pup was too young to have been able to survive. Her little pup died and her younger brother Machu Pichu ate it. This was probably due to the lack of food at the time. The rains were late in 2006 and both groups struggled to find enough food. Being premature too, the pup had no chance of survival. The Whiskers had an encounter with the Young Ones and the Young Ones, low in numbers, ran away. They forgot a litter pup, Axel but he was founded and saved by Logan. He was amazingly adopted into the Whiskers. After a short while, the two halves of the Whiskers reunited on December 26, 2006. Rocket Dog and her mother Flower now had to established who would be the dominant female of the entire Whiskers. Rocket Dog did not contest for the thrown and handed over leadership back to Flower. For a few weeks, Rocket Dog resumed her normal duties as a subornate female. The Whiskers then encountered a terrible tragedy when long term matriarch Flower was bitten by a Cape Cobra and died on January 25, 2007, dying the following morning. Rocket Dog was four years old by then and was the oldest female in the group and she had some experiences in leadership from leading the splinter group. She soon established her dominance and on January 28, 2007, Rocket Dog became the dominant female of the whole Whiskers. Rocket Dog, now the new dominate female of the group, had to take full responsibility of the group and with the fate of the family on her shoulders, her leadership was extremely important for the Whiskers. Her uncle Zaphod was still in the group and was still the dominant male. Rocket Dog relied on Zaphod's support in leading the group but there was one drawback. With him in the group, Rocket Dog could not successfully mate with roving males and one of her responsibility as dominant female was to ensure that the family grows and produce pups of her own. Zaphod chased off any roving males and made Rocket Dog's chances of breeding very slim. He left briefly allowed time for a Commandos male named Drew to emigrate in to the group and took over as dominant male. However he was chased away once Zaphod returned. One of Rocket Dog's troubles of leadership was her younger sister Monkulus. She was the second oldest female in the group and often challenged Rocket Dog's authority and tried to take dominance from her sister. Rocket Dog was able to restore order and put her competitive sister in her place. The Whiskers were over fourty members and with a new leader during the winter, some of the Whiskers separated. Monkulus was among them. She assumed dominance of the splinter group that became known as the Aztecs. Some of the males returned to the Whiskers to only take to roving. Rocket Dog aborted a litter in August 2007. Rocket Dog soon evicted some of her sisters from the group after wards. She evicted her younger sisters Hawkeye, Cruise, Petra and Cheetara and they formed Baobab group. She then evicted some more of her younger sister Finn and her nieces Miss Lily The Pink and Ju Drop and they formed the Toyota group. Rocket Dog's only remaining sisters in the group was her younger half sister Ella and Wiley Kat. Zaphod left the group with a few Whiskers males and formed the Incas who then joined into the Aztecs group. Zarathustra assumed dominance till he himself took to roving and joined the Commandos. Spud, Mitch, Pozzo, Maladoy, Jogu, Butch Cassidy and Flava Flav left the group as well. In the absence of the older males, Machu Pichu then took over as dominant male. Life might have been full of challenges but it did have its ups. Rocket Dog's luck changed for the better when she gave birth to her very first surviving litter on November 3, 2007 consisting of two pups named Nugget(VWM123) and Beaker(VWF124). The litter was fathered by Homestar Runner, a Young Ones male who Rocket Dog mated with. Nugget and Beaker survived. Luck for the Whiskers was finally looking up. The birth of Rocket Dog's litter marked the beginning of a new era for the Whiskers group. Rocket Dog was pregnant with her second litter but, also, she was not the only pregnant female in the group. Her half sisters Ella, Wiley Kat and niece Amira were also pregnant. Rocket Dog soon evicted Ella and Wiley Kat but she did allow Amira to remain in the group. Rocket Dog aborted her litter while Amira gave birth to her pup, Juno. Ella and Wiley Kat returned to the group. Willey Kat had aborted while evicted. Ella gave birth to her litter of three pups named Oriole, Marico and Sabota. Rocket Dog allowed the subordinate litters to survive since she had no pups of her own at the time. A few days later a Puff Adder invaded the Whiskers burrow during the night and Rocket Dog evacuated the burrow. While the mothers of the pups removed the pups to safety, Rocket Dog took the snake head on to protect the pups. She got bitten on the head. Fortunately she managed to recover and continued to lead the almighty Whiskers. She even got pregnent in March 2008, but soon aborted. Death Rocket Dog's first year of leadership was unfortunately her last. Her reign was cut short. While the group was crossing a road, Rocket Dog was hit by a vehicle on April 28, 2008. The leadership of the group and the position of dominant female was left to her younger half sister Ella. Her only daughter Beaker, disappeared on July 1, 2008 along with Amira. Her only son Nugget left the Whiskers to rove along with Juno, Marico, Sabota and Savuka in November 2009. He was Last Seen in January 2010. Meerkat Manor Rocket Dog wasn't seen much in the first two season of Meerkat Manor. She may have been one of the teenagers who kidnapped Mitch. Her sisters Kinkaju and Super Furry Animal became more famous as the show went on. Kinkaju stole Mitch and became the dominant female of the Starsky. While Super Furry Animal played a meerkat named Daisy. She led the Whisker's splinter group and often babysat. In the Third season finally Rocket Dog was first seen grooming her mother after her latest pups Izzy, Suggs and Buster(Busta) went missing.She took charge of the splinter mob midway through the season. Rocket Dog became the dominant female after Flower died. She was seen mating with Wilson(Drew) but Zaphod chased him away. In season fourth, she was seen as a weak leader often needing help from Zaphod, but in fact she was a fine leader from the start. She gave birth to two pups Nugget and Beaker, who were her pride and joy. However her second litter was said to be killed by Rita(Amira) but she actually aborted her litter. Rocket Dog saved her pups after a snake went in the burrow. Rocket Dog was also bitten by a snake. She survived. Like her mother, Flower, Rocket Dog proved she was a brave noble leader. Family Mother: Flower Father: Yossarian Brother: Ragga Muffin Sisters: Kinkaju and Super Furry Animal Mates: Drew and Homestar Runner Children: Nugget and Beaker Gallery Pictures of Rocket Dog: Rocket dog.jpg|Rocket Dog first month of leadership Rocket_Dog_a_Whisker_and_Axel(1)(1)(1).jpg|Rocket Dog and little Axel Amira_and_Rocket_Dog_Foodcompetition.jpg|Rocket Dog and Amira food competition Rocket Dog Whiskers(VWF060) 2.jpg|Rocket Dog April 2008 VWF060 Rocket Dog dominant female.jpg|Rocket Dog as dominant female resting VWF060 Rocket Dog April 08.jpg|Rocket Dog on sentry VWF060 Rocket Dog luring with water onto a scale.jpg|Rocket Dog being lured Rocket_Dog_snake_bite(1).png|Poor Rocket Dog's snake bite VWF060 Rocket Dog dominant female of Whiskers.jpg|Rocket Dog and a Whisker Rocket dog Whiskers female.jpg|Rocket Dog burrow move VWF060 Rocket Dog and pup VWM126 Marico.jpg|Rocket Dog and Marico Rocket_Dog_and_Wilson(Drew).jpg|Rocket Dog and Drew Rocket_Dog_looks_like_Monkulus.jpg|Rocket Dog looks like Monkulus Category:Whiskers Meerkats Category:Dominant Meerkats Category:Dominant female Meerkats Category:Deceased Meerkats